


Plug It In, Plug It In

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Mentioned Voyerism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis always has trouble bottoming, so Prompto comes up with a solution. And in true Prompto style, the situation goes down hill quickly. For Noctis, that is. But on the bright side they both discover some things about themselves that day that neither of them quite expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plug It In, Plug It In

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis is dirty. Prompto is dirtier. Everyone wins. Also that title is terrible and you'll soon understand why.  
> Un beta'd.

Noctis stared at the black conical shaped toy with an inquisitive look on his face. How was this supposed to help him with his "problem"?

"What is it? And what does it do?"

"It’s a butt plug. You wear it for a few hours and it opens you up...at least that's what it said online." They'd tried fingering, using tons of lube, but none of those worked. Whenever they had sex Noctis just couldn't bottom without pain, and not just the usual initial stretch. Prompto could get the tip and a few inches at most before it got too unbearable and they had to stop. They always found other ways to make each other come, but both were determined to get it to work somehow.

"A few hours? I mean if it'll help..."

"So do you want to put it in, or should I do the honors?"

"Well you're the one that bought it"

"On the bed. Hands and knees." Noctis did as he was instructed and Prompto followed close behind him. He tugged down the back Noctis's pajamas so that just his ass was revealed and licked his lips. Prompto shoved his face between his cheeks and hungrily tongued his hole. He made sure to get him as wet as possible, lapping at the rim with the flat of his tongue. When Prompto felt Noctis was properly lubricated he pulled back and Noctis whimpered at the loss. Maybe it was all the constant blabbering he did, but man did Prompto have a talented mouth.

Noctis looked back over his shoulder to both see what Prompto was doing now, and ask him to keep going. What he got however was a view of the blond man lewdly slobbering on the black plug, eyes closed and glistening lips sealed tight over it. The sight made Noctis's already hard cock jump in his pants. Prompto let the toy go from his mouth with a soft pop and aligned it with Noctis's entrance.

"I'm about to put it in, okay?" He gave Noctis a warning and waited a few seconds before he slowly slipped the toy inside of him.

"How does it feel?" If the look on Noctis's face were any indication it felt pretty good, but it never hurt to be sure.

"Mmm..." Noctis crooned  and wiggled his hips, swaying his ass in Prompto's face. He actually hadn't even heard the question. At its widest the toy was as thick around as three of Prompto's fingers, which Noctis has gleefully taken on more than one occasion. It was also only about three inches deep, so if he angled it just right the plug rubbed right against his prostate.

Prompto's hands diverted to his crotch, stroking himself through his pajama pants. If he knew Noctis would have such a nice reaction to it he would've bought the thing earlier. Prompto felt pre start to bead at the tip of his cock and stopped touching himself, as difficult as it was. If the toy worked, which it appeared to be doing, tonight was gonna be the first time he and Noctis actually got to fuck and go through with it. Prompto didn't want to spoil himself before the main event.

Prompto noticed Noctis reaching between his legs and playfully bit his left cheek.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“Don’t get too carried away now. We can both get off later.” Prompto said as he pulled up Noctis’s pants.

“Your highness?” Ignis’s voice sounded off from the other side of their door, catching both of them off guard.  
“Uh, yes?”

“You didn’t happen to forget about your meeting with the King of Accordo today, did you?” Oh fuck. That was today, wasn’t it?

“No, of course not!”

“Oh, very good. Because it starts in 15 minutes. I’ll let him know that you’ll be downs shortly.” The moment Ignis walked away from the door Noctis jumped up from the bed in a mad dash to get dressed. He ran over into his closet as fast he could, which wasn’t that fast due to extenuating circumstances.

“You had a meeting with the King of one of the largest nations, and forgot? Wow, maybe I’m rubbing off on you a little too much.”

“Help me find my shoes.” Normally he’d have a snarky comment on hand but the adrenaline and anxiety had him too worried to care. With Prompto’s assistance he changed into his black suit and bolted out the door.

After Noctis left Prompto picked up the box the toy came in to throw it away and heard something rattle inside it. Under more bubble wrap was a small remote. It had a sliding switch on the middle with the words "low, middle, high" written in ascending order. A devious grin grew on Prompto's face. He was certain Noctis was bored down in that meeting. Being the kind, loving man he was, Prompto intended to fix that.

Creeping around the corner Prompto kneeled next to the doorway where no one could see him and slid the switch to the lowest setting. Noctis’s eyes widened and he arched up from the back of the seat. He started to feel stuffy in his suit and uneasily pulled at his collar. The plug started to move and shake inside him, seemingly out of nowhere, and God did it feel good. Too good. The vibrating made his hole clench and grip onto the toy, making him feel the sensations even stronger. Prompto hastily snuck back upstairs, his mission complete.

Noctis started to squirm in his seat but that just seemed to make things worse. He leaned onto the table for support and the plug mashed against his prostate. Noctis dug his fingers into the arms of the chair and harshly bit his lip in order to stifle the moan that dared to make itself known to the other men in the room.

"Is something the matter your highness?" The old man asked with mild concern in his voice.

"N-no. Please continue." Noctis somehow endured the rest of his meeting, shifting until he found a position where he felt the vibrations the least. His dick throbbed hard against his thigh and he mentally thanked himself for wearing boxer briefs instead of regular boxers. It was uncomfortable and the fabric stuck to his pre soaked tip, but at least no one could tell he was hard. Noctis waited for the diplomats to leave, and once they were gone he bolted up to he and Prompto's room.  
He threw open the doors to find Prompto lying on the bed, tossing the controller for the plug in his hand with a smug grin on his face.

“Well wouldn’t ya know, turns out this thing vibrates too.” Noctis shot him a glare that would make most people terrified, but with that flush on his face it was impossible to take him seriously.

“Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?” Noctis marched over to the bed and attempted to grab the remote from Prompto’s hand, only for him to quickly hide it behind his back.

“I hate you so much.” Noctis welcomed frustration as a distraction from the toy inside him that was nearly driving him insane a few minutes earlier. Prompto feigned offense, gasping and clutching his hand over his heart.

“That hurts me y’know? Right here.”

“Stop being dramatic and turn it- AHH.” Noctis nearly doubled over when Prompto turned up the vibrations to the highest setting. He calmly tucked the remote into his pocket and sauntered behind Noctis. Prompto wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“T-turn it off.” It was too much. The obscene buzzing rang loud in Noctis’s ears but Prompto simply ignored it.

“Now why in the world would I do that?”

“Because it’s gonna make me...if you don’t I’ll...just turn it off!” What Noctis failed to get out was that the plug was touching every single good spot inside him. It was turning his insides into a hot, slippery mush and he couldn’t stand it. Prompto settled his head on Noctis’s shoulder and whispered into his ear.

“You seem to be enjoying it to me.” His words were hot and heavy on Noctis’s skin. “Just look over to your left.” Noctis did as he said and looked over, catching a glimpse of himself in the full body mirror on the wall. Parted, moist lips gave way to short tempered breaths and his pale skin was colored a delicious pink.

“You look great babe.” Prompto uttered in a sultry tone and Noctis felt the heat in his cheeks spread up to the tips of his ears. Why did his words have such an affect on him? Prompto noticed the change in his boyfriend’s demeanor and a mischievous smirk plastered onto his face. Noctis liked the dirty talk huh?

“It seems the prince is naughtier than we thought.”

“No, the prince is not.” Noctis griped in weak rebuttal. Prompto’s hands snaked down to the zipper of Noctis’s pants and pulled down. His fingers dipped into the slit and worked the boy’s cock free. It was pulsing with arousal and drooling like a broken faucet.

“Just look at you. You’re a mess. That toy must feel good rattling around inside you.”

“Sh-shut up!” It did. It felt amazing.

“You like it when I say things like this, don’t you?” Prompto nibbled on the shell of Noctis’s ear.

“Haaa...you wish.” Noctis tried to sound biting and defiant, but it came out as anything but. His voice shook and and he was breathing harder than before. It was a lie and he knew it. Every word, every syllable that came from Prompto’s mouth made his blood boil.

“You’re lying aren’t you? I know you are. Every time I talk I feel your thighs tremble even more, see your cock twitch even harder.” Prompto sucked hard on Noctis’s neck until a mark formed under the pressure. He messily licked at his bruised skin and scraped his teeth against it.

“You’re gonna cum hard, harder than you’ve ever done in your fucking life. You know why? Because you love when I talk dirty to you. It makes you. So. Fucking. Horny.”

“Prompto please!” Noctis whined.

“You had that toy in you during the meeting. I bet you couldn’t keep still. It was making you want to grind into your seat so it could reach even deeper.” Everything Prompto was saying was true. Noctis felt feverish and carnal and there was something building up inside him like he’s never felt before.

“I bet all of those old guys were staring at you, wondering what’s going on. Little did they know you were getting off. I bet that made you even hornier.” His balls tightened and his toes dug into the carpet. Noctis was gonna cum. If Prompto continued, it was game over. And he knew that.

“I wanna see you shoot, make a mess all over the fucking floor,” a whimper and Noctis’s body went stiff in Prompto’s hold, “Come for me. Now.” Noctis’s head flew back to rest against Prompto’s shoulder and tremors wracked his body as load after load of cum gushed from his cock. If it weren’t for Prompto holding him up Noctis would’ve collapsed to the floor. Every jet of white that flew from his body made his mind go blank for a short moment. If he needed a definition of euphoria, it was what he was feeling right now. Once Prompto was sure Noctis was done he walked backwards onto the bed and laid Noctis down beside him. He dug into his back pocket for the remote and turned off the vibrator. Now that the buzzing were gone it was noticeable just how hard Noctis was breathing.

“You...okay?”

“Haah...I hate you...so much right now.” He barked weakly.

“Aww you don't mean that. How about I make it up to you?"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Prompto kissed him gently, their lips touching for only a moment. He moved up to Noctis’s ear, his mouth an inch away.

"By fucking you silly into the mattress."

"Prompto!" Noctis regained enough energy to hit him on the shoulder.

"Totally worth it. But while we're on the subject, do you still want to do it?” As aroused as Prompto was right now, Noctis looked a little drained at the moment. Noctis huffed and got up off the bed.

“I didn’t nearly embarrass myself in front of one of the most powerful men in the world for nothing.” He turns around and grips the fabric of Prompto’s shirt and pulls softly, silently telling him to remove it. Prompto obliges and tosses his shirt off to the side. Noctis joins him in stripping himself, taking off his jacket, shirt and tie then laying back down. Prompto leans over and rests his head in the crook of Noctis's neck, sucking and biting down to his collar bone. Prompto can feel Noctis shudder under him, the sharp gasps encouraging him to continue his actions. Sliding down to his chest, Prompto rolls the tip of his tongue around Noctis's stiffening nipples, rapidly flicking them once they're fully hard. Prompto takes one of Noctis's nipples into his mouth and suckles on it, lightly grating his teeth against it.

Prompto moves to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment, then kisses down his stomach until he reaches the top of his pants. He looks up at Noctis, his eyes asking for permission he enthusiastically receives. Prompto easily unbuckles and tugs off Noctis's pants and boxers, tossing them to the floor. Prompto briefly gets off of Noctis to discard his own pants, immediately returning to lay on top of Noctis.

They start kissing again as Prompto rolls his hips into Noctis’s, grinding their erections against each other. The sensation is overwhelming and neither one of them can contain the moans escaping their mouths. Noctis wraps his legs around Prompto and draws him in even closer than they were previously, increasing both the friction and the pleasure.

“Before we get ahead of ourselves, stand up for a second. I’m gonna take the plug out now.” Clearly eager to get things moving Noctis gets up and stands at the foot of the bed, Prompto not too far behind. He bends over slightly to give Prompto easier access as he reaches around and grabs the toy by the flanged end. Slowly he pulls out the plug, Noctis groaning at the emptiness it leaves, and sits it over on the night stand fo now.

He nudges Noctis towards the bed and Noctis lays on his back with his legs spread. Prompto kneels in front of him and gives the boy’s pulsing cock a long lick with the tip of his tongue. Relishing how Noctis shuddered in response, Prompto puts the tip in his mouth, sucking on the head. He circled his tongue around it, humming lowly as he savored Noctis’s taste. Noctis was trying his best to withhold his sobs, hands held over his mouth for good measure. It was going well until he glanced down, getting a perfect view of Prompto’s lips wrapped around his cock, eyes glazed over with desire as he works Noctis over.

"Shit," Noctis hissed, not mentally prepared. Prompto bobbed his head up and down, eventually taking Noctis completely in his mouth. Prompto gags a little, letting Noctis’s dick free from his mouth with a pop. When Noctis yelps, Prompto reaches one hand up to Noctis’s mouth and puts two of his fingers to Noctis’s lips, while the other massages Noctis’s balls. Noctis parts his lips just enough so that Prompto’ fingers could slide in. Noctis’s tongue sloppily coated each finger as Prompto took Noctis back into his mouth, pressing against his slit with the tip of his tongue. Prompto’ fingers slipped from Noctis’s mouth as Noctis squirmed and gasped under him. Prompto took his wet fingers and circled around Noctis’s hole before inserting them.

Wow. That thing really worked. Prompto thought to himself as he takes Noctis back into his mouth, swallowing him down to the base and coming back up, leaving only the head inside. Prompto grips Noctis in his right hand and jacks him off as he drags his tongue up the underside of his dick, swirling his tongue around it. As Noctis gets closer to orgasm, precum begins to bead at the tip, Prompto inadvertently getting a taste as his tongue brushes over the slit. Noctis’s moans grow in intensity, feeling a familiar warmth in his balls and a tightening in his gut. He can’t help but cry out and grip hard onto Prompto’ shoulders, slightly arching up from the bed as he cums into Prompto’ mouth.

Prompto attempts to keep Noctis’s cum from spilling out his mouth, though a few drops end up trickling down his bottom lip. He quickly swipes his tongue across his lip, cleaning up what managed to slip out. Prompto then licks a long trail up the inside of Noctis's thighs and kisses his way back down. Every now and then Prompto sucks on the prince's tender skin and Noctis mewls like a hungry kitten.

“You ready to try and see if that toy did it’s job?” Prompto asked, rising up from between Noctis’s legs.

“Now or never I guess.”

Prompto grips himself by the base and lines his tip up with Noctis’s stretched hole, pushing forward until the head is completely inside. Prompto slowly rolls his hips, entering him inch by inch. Prompto’s thrusts start out slow, pulling out so that only the head remains inside and easing himself back in. At first Prompto was going at this pace to be courteous, but now it was to make sure he could last as long as possible. He knew it’d feel good, but he didn’t know it’d be this good. And if the obscene moans coming from Noctis's mouth were any indication, he felt the same way.

“I guess it’s safe to say it worked.” Prompto rests his head in the crook of Noctis’s neck, kissing and nipping at his skin. Prompto begins to thrust deeper, grinding himself into Noctis once he’s already buried inside. Noctis can hear Prompto sharply exhale into his ear every time he thrusts, his ragged breathing almost drowned out by the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He starts to put more weight into his movements, pressing and sliding over Noctis’s prostate with more intensity. Though he just came a few minutes ago he was back to being hard again in no time.

They gasp into each other’s mouths and Noctis wraps his arms around Prompto’s neck, pulling him even closer. As Prompto ups his speed Noctis’s hands slide up to bury themselves in Prompto’s hair. He instinctively pulls on his hair and Prompto slams into Noctis with more force than he intended. Not that Noctis was complaining.

“Like getting your hair pulled, huh?” Prompto was tender headed, and not in a bad way

“So I guess you don’t mind if I do this.” He emphasized that last word by tugging his hair again, making Prompto’s eyes flutter.

“This is payback from earlier and I’m sorry, but unless you want this to end soon you need to let go.” Prompto was so close, feeling the familiar churn in his groin signaling his orgasm for a while now. Noctis reluctantly let go, reminding himself to take advantage of this another time. Now that he was free Prompto continued thrusting into Noctis. Wanting to finish at the same time he wraps his hand around Noctis’s cock, jerking him off in unison with his thrusts. Prompto’ pace becomes increasingly erratic and he can feel the tip of Noctis’s dick wet with precum as he jerks him off.

“Shit, I’m gonna come.” Noctis prematurely announced.

Noctis and Prompto share one last kiss, tongues sliding and twisting before pulling away. Prompto spills inside of Noctis with a guttural moan and Noctis shoots onto he and Prompto’s stomachs, coming for his third time today. Prompto rides out his climax with a few more short thrusts before he collapses onto him.

“You...aren’t as light as you look.” Noctis complained, out of breath for the second time today. Prompto rolled over so that he was lying next to Noctis.

“Better?” Noctis wiggled closer so that his head was resting on Prompto’s chest.

“Much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Told you that title was terrible.


End file.
